


♕єνєяу мιηυтє ♕|𝐇𝐔𝐀𝐍𝐆 𝐑𝐄𝐍𝐉𝐔𝐍|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Huang Ren Jun, Challenges, Eventual Romance, F/M, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Innocent Huang Ren Jun, Light Angst, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Some angst, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer, artist, fast paced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐫""ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀꜱ, ᴀꜱ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏᴡɴ ᴄʜᴏɪᴄᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀꜱ"Moonshadow Collins, is a freshman at Ocean View, University, trying to become a very successful writer. But one problem --- Moonshadow has no experience with writing. When she was in a coffee shop one day, she met part time barista, full time artist Huang Renjun, he becomes her inspiration.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin





	1. 🄲🄷🄰🅁🄰🄲🅃🄴🅁🅂

**🄲🄷🄰🅁🄰🄲🅃🄴🅁🅂**

****

**Moonshadow Collins**

**"Inspiration comes from the person you cherish the most"**

****

**Huang Renjun**

**“Everyone’s got a talent, you just gotta strive for it”**

***𝓔𝓥𝓔𝓡𝓨 𝓜𝓘𝓝𝓤𝓣𝓔***

**"ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀꜱ, ᴀꜱ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏᴡɴ ᴄʜᴏɪᴄᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀꜱ"**

**𝘔𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘸 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘴, 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘩𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘖𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘝𝘪𝘦𝘸, 𝘜𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮 --- 𝘔𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢, 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘏𝘶𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘙𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘶𝘯, 𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.**

**"𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐫"**

**©2020 - 𝓡𝓐𝓔 / 𝓤𝓦𝓤𝓢𝓤𝓝𝓢𝓗𝓘𝓝𝓔𝓜𝓘𝓝𝓗𝓞**

****


	2. 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄻🄸🅂🅃

**🄿🄻🄰🅈🄻🄸🅂🅃**

**1: 𝓟𝓮𝓻𝓯𝓮𝓬𝓽 𝓟𝓲𝓬𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓮 - 𝓑𝓮𝓪 𝓜𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓻**

**"ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ, ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ꜰɪɴᴇ"**

**2: 𝓢𝓾𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓷𝓸𝓿𝓪 - 𝓐𝓷𝓼𝓮𝓵 𝓔𝓵𝓰𝓸𝓻𝓽**

**"ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ'ꜱ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴋʏ ꜱᴜᴘᴇʀɴᴏᴠᴀ"**

**3: 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓜𝓮 𝓛𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓓𝓸 - 𝓔𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓮 𝓖𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭𝓲𝓷𝓰**

**"ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɪᴛɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ?"**

**4: 𝓓𝓚𝓛𝓐 - 𝓣𝓻𝓸𝔂𝓮 𝓢𝓲𝓿𝓪𝓷**

**"ꜱᴛᴀʀᴠᴇ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛᴏᴜᴄʜ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛɪᴍᴇ"**

**5: 𝓘 𝓛𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓜𝓮 𝓑𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓻 - 𝓛𝓪𝓾𝓿**

**"ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪᴛ ɪꜱ ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ɢᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢ"**

**6: 𝓨𝓮𝓼 𝓖𝓲𝓻𝓵 - 𝓑𝓮𝓪 𝓜𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓻**

**"ɪ ɢᴏᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰɪɢᴜʀᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ"**

**7: 𝓔𝓷𝓭 𝓤𝓹 𝓗𝓮𝓻𝓮 - 5𝓢𝓞𝓢**

**"ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴡᴀᴋᴇ ᴜᴘ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ɪ ᴡᴏɴᴅᴇʀ ʜᴏᴡ, ʜᴏᴡ ᴅɪᴅ ᴡᴇ ᴇɴᴅ ᴜᴘ ʜᴇʀᴇ"**

**8: 𝓦𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓤𝓻 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 - 𝓒𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓛𝓵𝓸𝔂𝓭**

**"ɪ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ʙᴜɪʟᴅɪɴɢ ᴡᴀʟʟꜱ ᴜᴘ ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴇᴀʀ 'ᴇᴍ ᴅᴏᴡɴ"**

**9: 𝓗𝓾𝓶𝓪𝓷 - 𝓒𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓛𝓵𝓸𝔂𝓭**

**"ᴍᴀɴʏ ᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ ᴍᴀɴʏ ᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ ɪ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ'ᴠᴇ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍʏ ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢꜱ ꜱʜᴏᴡ"**

**10: 𝓒𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓢𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓼 - 𝓞𝓷𝓮𝓡𝓮𝓹𝓾𝓫𝓵𝓲𝓬**

**"ɪ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ɪᴛ ʙᴜʀɴ"**

**11: 𝓛𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝓐𝓯𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓨𝓸𝓾 - 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓕𝓻𝓪𝔂**

**"ɪꜰ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ꜱᴀʏ ᴛʜɪꜱ ɴᴏᴡ, ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ꜱᴜʀᴇʟʏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋ"**

**12: 𝓛𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓷 - 𝓞𝓷𝓮 𝓞𝓚 𝓡𝓸𝓬𝓴**

**"ɪᴛ ꜰᴇᴇʟꜱ ꜱᴏ ʜᴀʀᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴜʀᴛ"**

**13: 𝓝𝓸𝓽 𝓐𝓯𝓻𝓪𝓲𝓭 𝓐𝓷𝔂𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 - 𝓗𝓪𝓵𝓼𝓮𝔂**

**"ɪ ᴀᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ᴀꜰʀᴀɪᴅ ᴀɴʏᴍᴏʀᴇ"**

**14: 𝓑𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓽𝓱𝓮 - 𝓞𝓯 𝓥𝓮𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓪**

**"ʙᴇᴀᴜᴛɪꜰᴜʟ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇɢɪɴ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴇꜱᴄʀɪʙᴇ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**15: 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓐𝓻𝓮 - 𝓒𝓸𝓵𝓽𝓸𝓷 𝓓𝓲𝔁𝓸𝓷**

**"ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɪʀ ɪ'ᴍ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜɪɴɢ"**

**16: 𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓾𝓽𝓲𝓯𝓾𝓵 𝓝𝓸𝔀 - 𝓩𝓮𝓭𝓭**

**"ᴡᴇ'ʟʟ ʟɪɢʜᴛ ᴜᴘ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴋʏ, ᴡᴇ'ʟʟ ᴏᴘᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʟᴏᴜᴅꜱ"**

**17: 𝓕𝓲𝓻𝓮𝓯𝓵𝓲𝓮𝓼 - 𝓞𝔀𝓵 𝓒𝓲𝓽𝔂**

**"ɪ'ᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴍʏꜱᴇʟꜰ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴘʟᴀɴᴇᴛ ᴇᴀʀᴛʜ ᴛᴜʀɴꜱ ꜱʟᴏᴡʟʏ"**

**18: 𝓕𝓲𝓻𝓮 𝓜𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝓖𝓪𝓼𝓸𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓮 - 𝓢𝓲𝓪**

**"ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ʙᴀʀᴇʟʏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇ, ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ ʟᴏᴠɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ"**

**19: 𝓓𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓲𝓷𝓰 - 𝓜𝓮𝓵𝓵𝓸𝔀 𝓕𝓮𝓵𝓵𝓸𝔀**

**"ɪ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ ᴏꜰ ᴅᴀɴᴄɪɴɢ, ᴅᴀɴᴄɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**20: 𝓓𝓾𝓼𝓴 𝓣𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓓𝓪𝔀𝓷 - 𝓩𝓐𝓨𝓝**

**"ɪ'ʟʟ ʜᴏʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜɪɴɢꜱ ɢᴏ ᴡʀᴏɴɢ, ɪ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴅᴜꜱᴋ 'ᴛɪʟ ᴅᴀᴡɴ"**

****


	3. 1

**"ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ, ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ꜰɪɴᴇ"**

**-Third Person-**

**They say everyone has talent in their own ways. Sometimes if they haven't found their talent yet, they try so many different things, till they find the right one. But with Moonshadow Collins, it's not really like that.**

**Moonshadow Collins, is a freshman at Ocean View, University, where she wants to be a very successful writer, but the thing is, she has no experience with writing. She decided she wanted to be a writer like in her last year of high school.**

**Moonshadow is a very quirky, innocent, and a very happy-go-lucky type of person. Sometimes people get really annoyed about how happy she can be, but Moonshadow doesn't let it get to her. She just continues to live her life and continues to be happy.**

**Here she was. In view of the big university building. She felt a huge smile go on her face, and she started basically skipping towards the building. Moonshadow really couldn't contain her excitement, as she was skipping.**

**But, as she was skipping, she had bumped into someone, knocking them down, and making them drop their books.**

**"O-oh, s-sorry." Moonshadow stuttered out an apology**

**The red haired boy looked up to Moonshadow, and he had this glare on his face, as she tried to help him, but he brushed her off, "Watch where you're going." The boy snapped, as he got himself up off the ground, books in his hand.**

**"I'm Moonshadow." Moonshadow smiled as she held out her hand for the guy to shake.**

**The red haired boy stared at the innocent tone of the girl, and he snickered at her. "This university is gonna kill you." The boy states and Moonshadow got confused.**

**"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Moonshadow asked and the boy rolled his eyes**

**"You're innocent. This university hates people who are overly innocent. So watch yourself before it eats you up alive." The boy told her and she nodded slightly.**

**"What's your name?" Moonshadow asked him**

**"Donghyuck." The red haired boy replied and she smiled softly**

**"Nice to meet you, Donghyuck." Moonshadow smiled and Donghyuck just felt himself feel bad for the girl, because he knows that this school will break her apart, because it did the same thing to him.**

**"Likewise." Donghyuck muttered, and he walked off from the girl, who was giving him a cute wave as he walked off cooly.**

**_Huh, he seemed very nice_ ** **Moonshadow thought to herself**

**Moonshadow just smiled to herself, as she kept on skipping happily towards the school building.**

**❄❄❄**

**Moonshadow ended her day feeling, super confused. Her first class gave her an assignment already, and it's a writing assignment, and she has to write about herself and her life story. But she was confused on how to start. How is she supposed to know how to put herself on a piece of paper.**

**_Ugh, I really messed up did I?_ ** **Moonshadow asked herself**

**Moonshadow was feeling very thirsty, so she decided to go look for a coffee shop that was on campus . . . which took her like three - five minutes of walking to find, but it really didn't bother her at all.**

**Moonshadow walked inside the café, and she was hit with the smell of coffee, and she smiled softly at it. Moonshadow walked over to the counter, and she was kind of standing there just staring up at the menu, totally not knowing what to really get.**

**"You look lost."**

**A voice pulled her out of her daze, and she looked up to see this really good looking guy staring up at her with a small smile on his face.**

**"O-oh, uhh, I kind of am. Ummm, what is the recommendation?" Moonshadow asked the guy, and she saw on his nametag it said 'Renjun'**

**_Hmm, Renjun_ ** **,**

**"Well, there is a really good pumpkin spice Frappuccino, ummm hmmm and yeah that's it. The coffee sucks here." Renjun told her and she giggled at that.**

**"Well, I guess I'll have a pumpkin spice Frappuccino." Moonshadow says and Renjun nodded**

**"Alright, and your name?" Renjun asked her**

**"Moonshadow." She answered and Renjun smiled softly at her name.**

**"Alright. Moonshadow we'll have your coffee with you shortly." says Renjun**

**She nodded, and smiled softly, and she walked over to a seat and sat down, with her laptop in front of her, and she tried to look for some inspiration for her English assignment.**

**❄❄❄**

**It's been five minutes, and Moonshadow is so stressed out, because she still hasn't started, and she's been trying to figure out how to start this one goddamn sentence.**

**"You seem to be having troubles." Renjun's voice pulled Moonshadow to look up from her computer and up at the baristo.**

**"Yeah. I'm supposed to be doing this writing assignment for my English class, but I don't even know where to start. It would help if I had some experience in writing." Moonshadow says and sighed in frustration**

**"Hmm, what's the assignment about?" Renjun asked as he sat down in front of her.**

**"Don't you have to work still?" Moonshadow asked him and he smiled softly.**

**"My shift is over in two minutes." Renjun states**

**Moonshadow nodded and she took a sip of the coffee and she smiled at the taste.**

**"So I basically have to write my life story and how I got here, and I really don't know where to start." Moonshadow frowned**

**"Well, is it supposed to be fiction or nonfiction?" Renjun asked her and she sighed**

**"Nonfiction but with a lot of detail." Moonshadow complained and she sighed.**

**"Okay. How about this, right bullet points about the major points in your life, and put some detail in it." Renjun suggested and Moonshadow's eyes brightened instantly.**

**"Ooh, thank you!!" Moonshadow exclaimed in a high voice, and that got people to stare at her weirdly, and basically glared at her, but Renjun just smiled at the cuteness.**

**"No problem. If you need any help with revising, here is my number." Renjun said, sliding a piece of paper over to Moonshadow with his number plastered on it.**

**Moonshadow took the paper and she smiled at Renjun.**

**"Thank you so much, yeah, I'll definitely gonna have to use this." Moonshadow giggled and Renjun just smiled and nodded.**

**"Alright, I'll see you around?" Renjun asked her as he stood up from the booth.**

**Moonshadow nodded with a big smile on her face, as she watched the boy leave.**

**Moonshadow looked back to her laptop, and she pulled out her notebook and started to note down the most important parts in her life just like Renjun said.**

**As Moonshadow was writing some key points, her eyes kept going to the piece of paper with Renjun's number on it.**

**Moonshadow put her pencil down, and pulled her phone out of her pocket, and started to put the number into her phone. She put the contact name as 'Renjun☺️' and she put her phone back into her pocket with a smile.**

**_Is this what they call, love at first sight?_ ** ****

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 1 of my new story!!!**

**So this book is a challenge from my friend @KJM4603, and it is a challenge for me to write a fluff story with little to no angst, and this is actually going to be a very hard challenge for me, but I feel like this is going to be fun tbh haha!!**

**Okayyy so this is a cross between a college AU and a coffee shop AU, just to let you know.**

**Okay this story will include:**

**Heavy Fluff (well trying to)**

**Light Angst (we'll see how this goes tbh)**

**Anxiety (very light)**

**Cuteness all around**

**&**

**Raelee basically losing her mind on how to write Fluff instead of Angst haha!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**


	4. 2

**"ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ'ꜱ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴋʏ ꜱᴜᴘᴇʀɴᴏᴠᴀ"**

**-Third Person-**

**Moonshadow really didn’t mind the grade she got for her first assignment. 80%. . . a B. It was a pretty good grade for her first writing assignment, and she feels like she has to thank Renjun since he helped her out.**

**Moonshadow was skipping down the hallway, only to get scolded by someone.**

**“Hey, don’t skip in the halls!” A boy yelled**

**The loud voice caused Moonshadow to stop skipping and just to take a step back from the boy with the loud voice.**

**“S-sorry.” Moonshadow stuttered as she fiddled with her fingers.**

**“Don’t do it again or you’re gonna get written up.” The boy threatened and she nodded wildly and she walked off quickly.**

**“I told you, this school was gonna rip you apart.” Donghyuck told Moonshadow as he walked next to her.**

**“That person was mean. Who was he?” Moonshadow asked**

**“My boyfriend, Mark Lee. He’s basically the student president of the school.” Donghyuck told her and she immediately backtracked her words when she called Donghyuck’s boyfriend . . . mean.**

**“O-oh, I’m sorry, for calling your boyfriend mean.” Moonshadow apologized and Donghyuck just shook his head.**

**“It’s fine. I get it. Mark is kind of cold when you first meet him, but he’s honestly a very sweet person.” Donghyuck told her**

**“Oh.” Moonshadow mumbled**

**“Alright, I gotta go catch up with him, make sure you behave.” Donghyuck told the girl and she nodded, and Donghyuck walked away from her, and jogged to catch up with Mark.**

**Moonshadow sighed softly, and she began walking down the hallway slowly, so she won’t get in trouble for running in the halls.**

**Moonshadow turned her head to see an art room, and she saw a boy in there, so she decided to stroll on in.**

**She saw the boy was painting and the painting looked gorgeous.**

**As she got closer it turned out that the person who was painting was Renjun.**

**“Renjun?” Moonshadow called**

**Renjun held the brush steadily, and he turned his head to see Moonshadow standing a few meters behind him.**

**“Oh hey.” Renjun greeted with a smile**

**“I didn’t know you went to school here.” Moonshadow told him, as she sat down in a stool next to Renjun.**

**“Well you didn’t ask.” Renjun said as he was painting at a line.**

**Moonshadow was very fascinated by Renjun’s beautiful art skills. It looked like he was painting someone.**

**“Y-yeah right.” Moonshadow said in embarrassment**

**_Ugh, I keep embarrassing myself today,_ ** **Moonshadow thought to herself**

**“So how did your assignment go?” Renjun asked**

**“I got a B.” Moonshadow answered**

**Renjun nodded and he gave her a smile “That’s good for your first assignment.” Renjun says and Moonshadow nodded.**

**“Yeah.” Moonshadow answered**

**Since Moonshadow really doesn’t have another class today, she decided she was going to just watch Renjun paint, as she was so fascinated by it.**

**Moonshadow always loved art. Her mother was a painter, and pretty damn good one, and Moonshadow just loved watching her mother paint -- until her parents got a divorce and her father was the one who got custody of her, she never got to see her mother paint again.**

**As it felt like years but it was only about five minutes, Moonshadow felt herself drifting off, and her head landed on Renjun’s shoulder, and that made Renjun stop painting and look over to the sleeping girl next to him.**

**Renjun smiled softly at the girl next to him. Even though he has known her for only a couple of days, he already feels fond of her.**

**He likes the innocent vibe that she gives off. He also likes how she’s a very happy person, not letting anyone or anything really get to her.**

**Renjun doesn’t even want to get into a relationship with anyone right now, since he’s so busy with school and his job. He’s working part time at the café and is a full time student. So he really can’t manage a relationship at the moment.**

**But he couldn’t help but start catching feelings for this innocent girl that goes by the name of Moonshadow Collins.**

**_This is right,_ ** **Renjun thought to himself**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**Yeahhh this is a short chapter but this story is not gonna be a very long book as I usually make my other stories.**

**Oop someone is already catching feelings!**

**Damn Renjun be moving quick haha!!**

**Also Markhyuck yay!!!**

**Alsooooo Nomin will be introduced in the next coming chapters!!**

**AND DONGHYUCK’S RED HAIR HOLY FUCK!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


End file.
